DKM (Dewan Kerusuhan Mesjid)
by Chic White
Summary: Bulan puasa? Waktunya Yahiko dkk. diperalat masyarakat demi kepentingan umat(katanya) dan kenyang buka puasa omelan Kiai Madara. Drabble/ficlet tentang ke'seru'an Akatsuki sebagai ikatan remaja mesjid. Indonesian!AU #BaladaRamadhan
1. Sensus DKM

**Naruto bukan punya saya. Ini bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**YAHIKO. **Program studi Biologi. Dipilih jadi ketua karena salah tunjuk Kiai Madara. Sok penting padahal sinting.

Random quotes : "Hari ini kita rapat apa ya?"

**NAGATO. **Program studi Ilmu Qur'an dan Tafsir. Wakil Ketua. Objek yang seharusnya jadi ketua kalau saja Kiai Madara tidak lupa namanya. Diam-diam bacok.

Random quotes : "Shalatnya nanti bentar lagi? Gimana kalau bentar lagi malaikat izrail bertamu?"

**KONAN. **Program studi Seni Rupa Murni. Jabatannya Sekretaris. Anak buah : Hinata.

Random quotes : "Aku pengen tidur."

**KAKUZU. **Mahasiswa program studi Akuntansi. Jadi bendahara karena sudah takdirnya. Kunci utama lancarnya dana. Anak buah : Sakura.

Random quotes : "Pak, cairin uangnya atau saya bakar mesjidnya?"

**HIDAN. **Program studi Ilmu Qur'an dan Tafsir. Ketua Divisi Syiar. Hati-hati kalau doi dakwah. Suka sebar tafsiran pribadi dalam rangka komedi yang menyesatkan diri. Anak buah : Obito, Sasuke, dan Neji.

Random quotes : "Jangan lupa baca basmalah sebelum tawuran."

**OBITO.** Program studi Pendidikan Guru PAUD. Masuk jurusan anu biar jadi paling ganteng. Kacung, bukan ketua, tapi kalau ada apa-apa Kiai Madara biasa nyosor cucunya ini dulu.

Random quotes : "Yang ketua itu siapa sih?"

**ZETSU HITAM. **Program studi Ilmu Kelautan. Ketua Divisi Humas. Anak buah : Zetsu Putih, Naruto, dan Gaara.

Random quotes : "Put, tolong hubungi … "

**ZETSU PUTIH. **Program studi Astronomi. Paling sering terkacungi berhubung Zetam gak akur sama anak buahnya yang lain. Sering kena _prank_ diminta Zetam menghadap tokoh masyarakat padahal tidak ada instruksi apa-apa. Ybs ngibulnya pro jadi Zeput gak tahu suruhannya benar apa cuma kejahilan. Makanya joss aja dilakukan semua. Kedongkolan urusan belakangan. Ceburkan Zetam ke kolam pancing punya Kiai Hashirama aja.

Random quotes : "Hidup di Bulan bisa memalsukan identitas gak ya?"

**SASORI. **Program studi Seni Rupa Murni. Ketua Divisi Media Publikasi. Anak buah sekaligus rekan KDRT: Deidara. Makhluk lain gak paham kenapa mereka rajin perang tapi satu kontrakan.

Random quotes : "Lu yang kerjain! Gua belum tidur abis nugas!"

**DEIDARA. **Program studi Seni Rupa Murni. Rekan KDRT Sasori. Sama-sama kerja dijunjung tinggi-tinggi demi terpenuhinya porsi tidur pribadi.

Random quotes : "Heleh seharian kemarin tidur tanpa batas! Mau digaplok gas elpiji?!"

**ITACHI. **Program studi Filsafat Islam. Ketua Divisi Pemeliharaan Mesjid. Kritis sama goblok itu beda tipis. Anak buah: Kisame.

Random quotes : "Kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai manusia? Kenapa tidak sikat WC atau penyedot debu saja? Dengan begitu aku tidak akan keriputan, kan?"

**KISAME. **Program studi Ilmu Kelautan. Dilarang keras mengepel lantai atau mesjid akan jadi kolam plankton.

Random quotes : "Info banjir, dong. Pengen renang."

**Next Part-RAPAT DKM**

**Catatan Author :**

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Saya izin tambah hutang dibayarnya pake seribu maaf wkwk.**

**Tertarik? Tinggalkan jejak!**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	2. Rapat DKM

Yahiko membuka pintu sekre, rambut dikibas dengan penuh percaya diri. Kemeja hitam bercorak awan merah ia rapikan, dilengkapi senyuman menawan. "_Assalamu'alaikum _wahai rakyat jelata!" sapanya ceria.

Penghuni ruangan menanggapinya dengan pelototan tajam dan balasan salam berisi dendam. Ya bagaimana tidak dendam kalau tadi sore dapat panggilan rapat mendadak bada isya disertai ancaman kalau tidak tepat waktu, tahu-tahu pengancamlah yang terlambat. Mereka mau protes juga tidak berani. Kalau ternyata Yahiko minta mundur jabatan, siapa yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai tumbal? Mereka mana sudi.

"Maaf telat dateng, ya. Tadi ngapel dulu hehe."

Gini nih susahnya punya ketua yang hobinya halu.

"Kodok mati kok diapelin?" Konan mencibir. Gadis itu menunjuk kantung mata berkantung matanya yang punya kantung mata. "Buruan mulai! Aku mau tidur!"

"Santai aja kali. Cuma telat 135 menit doang, kan?"

"Cuma palamu!" Sebuah proposal mencium mesra pipi Yahiko. Konan sebagai makcomblang tersenyum puas. "Yuk, mulai!"

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang nyut-nyutan, Yahiko memulai mukadimah rapat program kerja selama Ramadhan.

.

**Pawai Obor**

"Oke, kita bahas dari Pawai Obor dulu, ya. Penanggung jawabnya ... Kakuzu, silakan."

Kakuzu berdeham, "Naruto aja yang jelasin deh. Aku masih ngitung anggaran."

Seisi ruangan, terutama yang berstatus mahasiswa di tengah tanggal tua, berusaha keras untuk tidak tergoda dengan lembaran uang yang sedang Kakuzu hitung. Cukup pemerintah saja yang korupsi. Sebobrok-bobroknya mereka, tak akan sudi memakan uang masyarakat. Paling parah juga cuma comot jatah makan teman.

Naruto menatap catatannya. "Pelaksanaannya empat hari lagi, sehari sebelum teraweh pertama. Obornya udah dipesen, tinggal bawa besok ke Pak Tazu ... mania? Apalah ini, tulisan Kak Kakuzu susah dibaca. Minyak tanah tinggal beli. Kalau gak ada campur minyak goreng sama tanah di halaman mesjid aja haha. Lintasannya seperti tahun kemarin, kan? Start halaman Mesjid Konoha, zig-zag melewati semua RT lalu kembali lagi ke mesjid."

"Okesip. TOA jangan lupa."

Hening sejenak. Di rapat sebelumnya memang segalanya sudah terencana. Hanya tanggal pelaksanaannya saja yang masih digantung hilal.

Saat mayoritas mulai mengambang kesadarannya diakibatkan porsi tidur yang ditukar dengan tugas kuliah, Kakuzu nyeletuk, "Butuh spanduk, gak? Atau papan opini gitu?"

" ... Kuz, kita mau pawai obor, bukannya demo."

"Oh, bukan ya. Kupikir sekalian demo acung obor gitu bareng anak-anak biar bulan puasanya uang saku gak dipotong."

" ... "

.

**Kerja Bakti**

"Selanjutnya, Obito. Gimana?"

"Ya besoknya setelah pawai obor, siap-siap aja bawa peralatan bersih-bersih. Kita bersihin mesjid sama-sama. Inget sama barang sendiri dan jangan sampe pergi cuma bawa lap giliran pulang kumplit sama sapu dan pembersih kaca." Obito menghela napas. "Ada tambahan, Chi?"

Itachi, selaku pemilik program, ikut menghela napas. "Tolong ya jangan bikin saya dapet gelar S3 secara berturut-turut. Terutama Kisame, mohon bantuannya."

"S3?" Kisame gagal paham.

"Sapu-Sapu Sendiri."

"OHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ye si ikan cupang malah ketawa."

.

**Pesantren Kilat**

"Lanjut. PJ Pesantren Kilat ... Hidan." Yahiko membolak-balik proposal kegiatan yang ada di tangannya, berpikir keras. "Er, sebentar, ini gak salah tulis kan? Kenapa gak Obito?"

"Tahun kemarin aku yang pegang!" Obito reflek protes. Sudah cukup sekali saja program ini membuat dia sakit kepala.

"Konan? Sasori ... tidak mungkin, deh. Deidara? Atau yang junior gitu? Ada yang mau gantiin?"

"Woi! Kenapa diganti?!" Hidan yang mulai tidak terima dianggap seolah tidak ada di sana akhirnya bersuara juga. "Aku bersedia, kok!"

"AKU YANG GAK BERSEDIA!" Yahiko ngegas. Panik. Masalahnya anak-anak yang jadi sasaran kegiatan ini jumlahnya melebihi seratus. "ITU ANAK ORANG MAU JADI APA KALAU PENANGGUNG JAWAB SANLATNYA KAMU?!"

"Jadi power ranger?"

.

"Oke. Jadi, nanti di acara pembukaannya kita adakan tiga pos permainan. Pos pertama puzzle, pos kedua cerdas cermat, dan yang terakhir permainan pesan berantai."

"Pesan berantai itu yang dibisikin gitu kan ya? Apa yang dibisikin, nanti?"

"Dua kalimat syahadat."

"YAKALI MEREKA SAKARATUL MAUT!"

.

**Nuzulul Qur'an**

"Penanggung jawabnya Nagato, ya?"

"Iya."

"Aman lah ya."

"Iya."

.

**Baksos**

"Kisame siap jadi penanggung jawabnya?"

"Laksanakan!"

" ... "

"Eh, kalau di tempat baksosnya nanti target kita malah jadi kasihan pada Kisame bagaimana? Dia kan muka-muka madesu."

"Gelut kuy, Bi."

.

* * *

**Next Part-SAHUR DAN TAKJIL**

* * *

**Catatan Author :**

**Yang junior ceritanya baru masuk SMA. Yahiko dkk ikut remaja mesjid dari mereka SMA juga. Udah bosen dan lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah makanya ogah-ogahan.**

**Mood nulis si saya masih berantakan sekali. Siaaaaaaal. Jujur, kurang puas. Tapi semoga bisa menghibur deh ya!**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	3. Sahur dan Takjil

**Yahiko**

"Sahur itu bukan ajang menguruskan badan, oke? Hanya memindahkan jam makan. Tetap jaga nutrisi yang kalian konsumsi."

"Emang lu tadi sahur apa?"

"Ind*mie, hehe."

"Udah halu, muna pula."

**Nagato**

"Buka puasa itu sama yang manis-manis. Konan, misalkan."

"Katanya gak boleh gombal sama cewek? Sama aja mainin perasaan mereka?"

"Itu bukan gombal kalau kenyataan, Yahiko."

"Jangan gebetan sohib juga yang disosor, dong!"

"Cuma gebetan aja kan?"

"Woi!"

**Konan**

"Yang nikmat setelah sahur sehabis nugas dosen uzur? Tentu saja tidur!"

"_Asshalatu khairum minan naum_."

"Ralat, shalat subuh dulu, baru tidur. Trims, Nagato."

"_Afwan_."

**Kakuzu**

"RT 06 gak ngasih takjil? Terus Kiai Madara minta kita beli dulu pake kas kita? Enak aja! Kas kita udah ngepas banget buat semua proker! Itu yang nugasin proker gede siapa coba? Dia sendiri! Ada di mana si Pak Kiai? Aku mau demo!"

"Sabar, Kuz. Lagi puasa."

"Gaada puasa-puasa! Nyuruh iya, ngegaji enggak, eh anggaran digerus seenaknya. Itu kalau kita bilang dana kurang pasti diomel lagi! Aku mau demo! Titik!"

"Beda ya kalau udah jadi mahasiswa."

"Ah itu sih Kak Kuzu aja yang hobi demo."

"Harus! Kalau didiemin nanti mereka seenaknya sama rakyat!"

**Hidan**

"Nah, gini nih bagus. Banyak anak-anak yang ikut sahur bersama di mesjid. Kakak suka! Sering-sering ya!"

"Iya, Kak!"

"Jangan lupa siangnya minum biar puasanya gak kehausan."

"Sesat lu, Dan! Adik-adik, jangan dengerin ya!"

**Obito**

(Di grup chat IRM, kirim foto bukber dengan teman kampusnya.)

**Tobigoodboy** : _Senangnya dalam hati~ Punya istri tiga puluh tiga~_

**Itachi** : _Bukan sepupu saya_

**Kembar Zetsu**

"Put! Bangun!"

"Sahurnya udah siap?"

"Udah dari jam tiga."

"Emang sekarang jam berapa, Tam?"

"Enam pagi."

" ... Wtf. Ma! Kenapa gak bangunin Putih sahur?!"

"Lah? Kata Hitam kamu gamau sahur? Masih kenyang sehabis bukber semalam?"

"HITAAAAM!"

**Sasori**

"Dei, bangun, sahur! Imsak tuh!"

"Hm ... Makanannya di simpen di mana?"

"Di perutku."

"BANGUNIN SAHUR KOK UDAH DIHABISIN?!"

**Deidara**

"Sori, mau buka sama apa lu? Mumpung lagi di Pasar Ramadhan nih!"

"Pengen sop buah."

"Sop buah gua mana, Dei? Katanya mau bawain?"

"Siapa yang mau bawain? Cuma nanya doang tadi. HAHAHA!"

"Eh kampru—"

**Itachi**

"Kenapa disebut sahur? Kenapa disebut takjil?"

"Gitu aja terus sampe kiamat."

**Kisame**

"Shalat pas puasa itu cuma tiga waktu. Subuh, dzuhur, sama ashar."

"Woi, cukup Hidan yang sesat. Lu jangan ikutan juga, Cupang! Shalat itu lima waktu mau bulan apa pun juga!"

"Eh serius. Cuma tiga itu. Magrib sama isya kan shalatnya udah buka puasa."

" ... "


	4. Ngabuburit

Yang dilakukan Ikatan Remaja Mesjid Konoha saat ngabuburit dan kumplit?

Langkah pertama, mengambil dan memastikan absen kelas dan ATK pengajar Pesantren Kilat tetap dalam keadaan layak pakai esok hari.

Kedua, menyalakan audio Qur'an di speaker mesjid.

Ketiga, menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan pilihan sambil menunggu takjil dari RT yang mendapat amanah maupun bunyi alarm tanda waktu adzan magrib.

Di tengah ruangan, duduk beralaskan keramik, Yahiko menarik napas dalam-dalam. Keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di wajahnya. Dia gugup. Menghembuskan napas yang sudah ditarik, dia mengangguk meyakinkan diri. Dia pasti bisa.

Hup!

Bola bekel dilempar, matanya gesit menatap lantai dan kuwuk yang berserakan di atasnya. Tangannya diulurkan untuk mengambil satu kuwuk. Berhasil. Tinggal menangkap bolanya sebelum melakukan pantulan kedua!

"_Assalamualaikum_, Kiai Madara."

"!" Terkejut, bola yang belum tertangkap erat pun terlepas kembali dari genggaman. Yahiko menatap nanar bola yang memantul sembarang.

Konan, Sakura, dan Hinata cekikikan.

Yahiko menolehkan kepala pada tersangka lasutnya dengan pelototan tajam. "Jangan ngagetin, Nagato! Lasut, kan?!"

Nagato hanya mendengus kecil, kemudian memungut semua kuwuk dan bola bekel untuk melakukan gilirannya.

Dua kuwuk diambil sekaligus. Dua lain. Dua lagi tanpa kesulitan. Keenam kuwuk ia masukkan ke saku baju koko. Kemudian ia melempar lagi bola, mengambil satu kuwuk di tangan kanan dan satu kuwuk di tangan kiri secara bersamaan. Ditutup dengan bola yang kembali ditangkap.

Kuwuk dikeluarkan lagi dari saku, digenggam di tangan kiri. Lempar bola, ambil dua sisa kuwuk lalu disebar lagi di lantai. Bola sukses ditangkap kembali. Naik level.

"Kok kaya yang gampang gitu sih, To?" Yahiko bertanya, setengah tidak terima karena dia sendiri yang payah di sini.

"Gimana amal," jawab Nagato kalem.

"Woi!"

Di satu sudut ruangan; Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke melingkari papan permainan monopoli.

Kakuzu geber-geber uang monopoli, tertawa laknat saat ada pemain yang menginjak pajak, masuk penjara, atau mendapat kesialan dari kartu 'Kesempatan' dan 'Dana Umum'. Dia jadi Bank(sat). Tujuh makhluk yang tersisa menjadi pemain dan berusaha keras untuk membuat satu sama lain bangkrut.

Peraturan maksimal empat pemain ditabrak saja, yang penting hati senang. Penghapus, tutup pulpen, dan ember kecil untuk kocok dadu dipakai untuk pion tambahan.

Itachi menatap nanar sisa uang selembar di tangannya. Sekali injak lahan orang, bangkrutlah dia.

"Hahaha! Makan tuh, Kak! Bangkrut! Makanya jangan kebanyakan mikir! Beli mah beli aja!" Sasuke, sebagai adik yang patut dicontoh, menertawakan kakaknya dengan puas. Dendam karena permainan sebelumnya dia yang kalah dan diledek habis-habisan oleh sang Kakak.

"Eh, gak boleh gitu sama kakak sendiri. Kualat. Doain tuh yang baik-baik. Semoga cepet miskin, aamiin."

"Hidan, jangan ngajak gelut dulu. Belum buka puasa."

Tak jauh dari sana, Si Kembar Zetsu sedang bergulat di atas karpet sambil saling jambak/cekik.

"Lu curang, kan?!"

"Lu kali yang curang!"

Di dekat mereka, terdapat papan kayu dengan enam belas lekukan di atasnya. Tiap lekuk berisi kuwuk kecil. Congklak. Punyanya Ustadzah Kaguya yang dipinjam (tanpa permisi) oleh ketua mereka yang berbudi.

Sisa tiga anggota menghuni kamar yang ada di Sekre IRM. Yang dua duduk di depan layar TV, stik PS (lagi-lagi disediakan oleh ketua mereka yang berbudi, meski kali ini dari harta pribadi) ditekan agresif di tangan masing-masing. Main _Digimon_.

"MATI LU, BANCI!" kata Sasori penuh sayang.

"GUA EVOLVE HAHA! LU YANG BAKAL MATI, BERBI!" jawab adik sepupunya tak kalah sayang.

Keganasan keduanya dalam membunuh satu-sama lain tidak cukup untuk mengganggu fokus anggota kehormatan IRM, ketua bayangan yang lebih terkacungi oleh Pak Kiai—Obito namanya. Mahasiswa paling ganteng di jurusannya itu terkekeh sambil menatap layar laptop pribadinya. Duduk santai di atas kasur. Serasa jadi raja.

Sedang apa? Main _GTA_.

Misi? Tidak juga. Asal hajar asal tembak asal tabrak, yang penting aku senang.

Mari berdoa, semoga tak ada ibu-ibu yang cukup bego untuk menitipkan anak mereka pada cucu kesayangan Kiai Madara itu di masa depan. Aamiin.


	5. Pesantren Kilat

**Tim Pengajar [ Obito (TK), Hidan (B. Arab), Kakuzu (Tahfiz), Itachi (Fikih), Nagato (Tafsir) ]**

"Gak mau udahan! Masih mau belajar sama Kak Tobi!"

Kakuzu mengernyit heran melihat Obito dikeroyok oleh anak-anak TK.

"Kenapa tuh?"

Nagato terkekeh. "Paling anak-anak masih betah sama Obito, seperti biasa."

Itachi bergabung bersama mereka. Mukanya langsung memucat melihat kerumunan setan-setan kecil di depan sana. "Aku masih heran gimana dia jinakkin anak-anak hyena itu. Dipanggil Kak pula. Aku mah apa atuh, dipanggil OM."

"Hush! Gak boleh gitu, anak orang." Nagato menegur. Ya siapa bilang anak perkutut? "Mending gak dipanggil kakek, kan?"

Itachi dengan legowo mengabaikannya. Cuma dia yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya trauma menghadapi kelas itu. Sekali menggantikan Obito membuatnya sadar, dia lebih memilih gila oleh falsafah daripada mengajar di kelas neraka untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehari saja sudah cukup membuat keriputnya memanjang!

"Kuz, bantu temen anta. Kasihan tuh!" Hidan tidak mau ketinggalan berkokok.

"Gak usah anta-anta segala dih. Biasa juga lu-gua. Mentang-mentang dapet tugas ngajar B. Arab. Ckck." Kakuzu mengernyit. "Bantu gimana?"

"Samperin aja. Muka anta kan serem. Anak-anak pasti langsung kabur HAHAHA!"

Meskipun kesal dan mengancam akan membuat Hidan bayar uang kas 33 kali lipat (biar berkah, terutama untuk Kakuzu), Kakuzu tetap menyelamatkan Obito dari kerumunan.

"Fansku banyak sekali~" Obito bersiul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang gak ada yang bisa bantu keluar dari jurang kejombloan, ya." Nagato menanggapi kalem.

Obito seketika mempraktekkan emotikon ":)".

"Anak-anak kok bisa lengket gitu sama kamu?" Itachi bertanya.

Obito pasang ekspresi normal lagi. "Ya ada teknik dan ilmunya, lah! Kalian pikir aku masuk jurusan PG PAUD buat apa? Bikin harem?"

Nagato batuk. Obito yang merasa dituduh langsung praktek emotikon ":'(".

"Prakteknya udah oke, kok sidangnya belum juga?" Kakuzu bertanya murni heran.

Obito yang merasa keasinan karena status penanya sudah otw nunggu sidang pun langsung ngegas. "TELAT WISUDA BUKAN BERARTI GAK PUNYA KEMAMPUAN, YA!"

"Cuma skripsinya aja yang kena revisi mulu, ya?" Hidan cengengesan.

"MAHASISWA AJARAN SESAT DIEM AJA, YA!"

"EH KAMPRU ENAK AJA NGATAIN SESAT! NGERASA UDAH PASTI MASUK SYURGA, HA? PUNYA ORANG DALEM EMANGNYA?!"

Lalu gelut.

**Tim Administrasi [ Konan, Deidara ]**

"Gimana, Dei?"

"Kiai Madara lupa ngabsen anak-anak lagi!"

"TOBIIIII!"

"APA SIH?! LAGI GTA GUA! Kaget, tahu!"

"Ini Kakek lu lupa ngabsen anak-anak!"

"LAH SI PIKUN BERULAH LAGI. JANGAN GUA LAH ITACHI KEK KALI-KALI!"

**Tim Logistik [ Yahiko, Sasori, Kisame, Kembar Zetsu ]**

"Lah, spidol kok kurang satu?"

"Bentar gua cek di mesjid takutnya jatoh."

.

"Gimana, Dei?"

"Gak ada, Sor."

" ... Bentar, buku Fikih inventaris ke mana?"

"Tadi dipinjem Kiai Madara kan, Put?"

"Ho'oh."

"Jangan-jangan spidol juga Pak Kiai yang bawa?"

"TOBIIII!"

"APAAN LAGI ELAH?! LAGI NUMPANG WIFI BUAT NUGAS NEH! MASALAH SI KAKEK? CUCUNYA BUKAN GUA DOANG! KE ITACHI TUH!"

"Nggak usah ngegas, Bi."

"Elu juga ketua! Kalau ada apa-apa samperin aja langsung! Jangan ke gua mulu!"

**Pembantu Umum [ Naruto, Sasuke ]**

"Takjil dari RT 01 banyak banget, nih. Gak ada yang mau bantuin gitu?" Naruto meletakkan sekardus akua gelas di dalam sekre. Sasuke menirunya.

"Itu kan bagian kalian." Yahiko menanggapi cuek.

"Jahat banget sih, Kak." Naruto menangis buaya. Ketuanya malah tertawa menghina.

"Sini kubantu." Itachi meletakkan alat bantu mengajar, berdiri dan menghampiri dua junior yang salah satunya berbagi DNA dengannya.

"Makasih, Kak! Ayo ke rumah Bu Terumi!" Naruto berbalik dan melangkah semangat. Kelelahannya sirna oleh niat baik yang Itachi tunjukkan.

Saat dia pakai sandal, dia sadar kakak dari sahabatnya itu tidak ada di dekat mereka.

"Lah? Kakakmu mana, Sas?"

Sasuke celingukan. "Entah?"

"KAK ITACHI!" Naruto langsung masuk mode TOA. Untung saja Sasuke gercep tutup telinga. "KAK! KATANYA MAU BANTUIN?!"

"Ini lagi bantuin pake doa!" jawab yang bersangkutan dari arah sekretariat.

Naruto mangap-mangap bagai ikan lohan.

"Nar, singsingkan lengan bajumu. Bantu aku."

"Eh? Mau ngapain em-WOI! ISTIGFAR! ITU POT BUNGA GEDE MAU DIBAWA KE MANA?!"

**Tim Hore [ Neji, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Hinata ]**

"Kalian gak ada yang mau bantu kita gitu?"

"Makasih. Udah ngebul jadi peserta dijejelin materi sanlat. Kalian aja."

"Aku juga ngebul, tahu! Si Sasuke doang yang nggak mah!"

"Ya syukurin."

"Eh, kamvret."

"Kita bantuin lewat doa, kok."

" ... NO! SASUKE! JANGAN BAWA POT BUNGA LAGI! AH! KALIAN SIH BAWA-BAWA DOA! KESETANAN LAGI KAN DIA! SASUKE! SASUKEE!"


	6. Ucapan Wajib Tahunan

Saat malam takbiran, di _group chat._

**[Remaja Mesjid Konoha]**

**Naruto : **Taqaballahu minna wa minkum. Selamat hari raya idul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin manteman dan senior sekalian.

**Nagato : **Sebenarnya maaf-maafan itu bukan hanya momen sebelum lebaran saja, sih. Tapi tak apa. Saya juga minta maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, ya.

**Deidara : **Assalamu'alaikum wr. wb.

Menjelang berakhirnya bulan suci ramadhan 1440 H, perkenankanlah kami mengucapkan:

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1440 H. Semoga kita dipertemukan dengan Ramadhan 1441 H dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat.

Deidara+Keluarga

**Konan : **+keluarga itu termasuk Sasori, gak?

**Sasori : **Masuk lah

**Tobigoodboy : **Emangnya kalian sendiri udah saling maaf-maafan? Dendam kesumat tanpa batas begitu.

**Deidara : **Aku gak dendam. Sasorinya aja yang ngeselin permanen.

**Sasori : **Ngaca woi

**Kakuzu : **Noh kan udah mulai lagi.

**Hidan : **Aku minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku baik yang disengaja maupun yang sengaja menyamar tidak. Alhamdulillah ya, satu bulan penuh kita habiskan untuk berlomba-lomba dalam kebaikan. Mengisi penuh waktu yang ada untuk beribadah. Segala aktivitas negatif ditinggalkan, luar biasa. Bagi yang sebulan bisa puasa liat porno, bulan ramadhannya sudah habis. Semoga berbahagia =)

**Yahiko : **Sehari aja jangan sesat bisa gak, Dan?

**Yahiko : **Oh iya aku juga mau ikutan.

**Yahiko : **Assalamualaikum. Tak ada gading yang tak retak, tak ada manusia yang luput dari kesalahan dan kelalaian. Saya Yahiko izin mengucapkan, "Kalian semua saya maafkan." Sekian terima kasih, wassalamualaikum.

**Itachi : **Yang lain minta maaf, ini ... -_-

**Yahiko : **Lah salah ya? Kalian minta maaf ya aku maafin. Aku sadar kok kalian banyak dosa ke aku.

**Konan : **MASALAH DOSA LU KE KITA GIMANA HA?!

**Nagato :** Bukan teman saya.

**Yahiko : **NAGABRO KO JAHAT?!

**Nagato : **Mumpung kau bilang mau memaafkan. Berarti jahatin dikit gak akan jadi masalah pertimbangan diakhirat, kan? Kamunya mau maafin toh =)

**Yahiko : **Gagitu bro.

**Kakuzu **: Gelut! Gelut! Gelut!

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Catatan Author :**

**Seperti judulnya, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN! MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN! Semoga Dewan Kerusuhan Mesjid ini bisa menghibur Bulan Ramadhan kalian meski pendek dan ecek-ecek. SEMOGA DAPET THR BANYAK!**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


End file.
